This invention relates to variable speed transmissions and more particularly to transmissions of the continuously variable type.
A myriad of continuously variable transmissions have been proposed and/or utilized to deliver torque in a continuously variable manner between an input drive and an output drive. Whereas these prior art continuously variable transmissions have been generally satisfactory, the mechanisms for varying the drive ratio in response to variations in the input torque are sometimes relatively insensitive to relatively small changes in input torque and/or the changes in drive ratio in response to variations in input torque are sometimes not accomplished in a smooth, positive manner.